Turnabout Furry
Turnabout Furry was the court case to find out whether z00m was a furry or not. This event took place right before the end of The Grand Finale. Link to the video this event is based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QiSamGQuPE In the kingdom of SD, Z00m had been found posting a huge amount of "furry" images around the towns of General and Degenral, as well as the Corner of Sin dungeon Town Hall. Being a furry in SD was illegal, since it was seen as a betrayal to the human race, and deemed dangerous. This law came into place after Papajohns had commited the act of being a furry, which threw the Kingdom into chaos early on, since Papajohns wouldn't stop posting images of his imaginary dog called "Isabelle" After the law was added, Papajohns was exiled to an island, and the furry population dwindled. When Z00m was found posting these "furry" images, the high council decided to have a meeting to discuss his ban, as usual. But with the high council being busy with other affairs, such as the new SD expansion plan, and with the public wanting more involvment in the democracy of SD and its business, the high council came up with the idea of having a court, where one of the high council members would be the judge, and 2 citizens would be the attorney and the prosecutor. For this court case, they decided to have Mr. Xavier Primeve Edgeworth as the Prosecutor, and Ale "Phoenix" Appsapp as the attorney through a vote, but since Rhythmic Manfred had the same amount of votes as Xavier when the court started, they decided to make Rhythmic into the Co-prosecutor, which Ale thought was unfair, but still doable. And through a high council vote, they Judge was decided to be Verdun. To prove that z00m was a furry, Xavier brought out his first witness; Jeb Gumshoey. He explains that z00m is a known contrarian and a cringe person, Jeb goes on to say that z00m posted "furry smut" in General town not too long ago, that smut being Sally Acorn. Prosecutor Xavier noted that z00m had 12 commited crime logs, and that he should be exiled no matter what, with the furry posts adding to it. Ale asked how many of those warns were autologs that didn't count towards his crime record, and it turned out to be 1 only. But since Jeb Gumshoey said that all his logs were commited crimes, the witness was deemed untrustworthy for the time being. Attorney Ale Appsapp stated to Xavier that he also had crime logs that would add up to an exile, which was hypocritical. That's when Z00m April barged in however, giving his side of the story. Z00m claimed that he hadn't "been that bad" but it was stated that z00m actually liked animals and that was a fact, that was when Ale came with the statement that posting animals did not equal as furry, since the crime of being a furry can only be commited when you like anthropomorphic animals, which z00m seemingly did not like, but since he admittedly liked rats who look anthropomorphic, the Judge was ruling in favour of exiling him. Ale was forced to make his closing point, so he stated that the crime of a furry only counts when they are actual human size, and not normal animal by showing the definiton in the dictionary, and that any mention of furries were actually jokes. Ale Appsapp was suddenly winning the case, and one of the DJ's started playing the famous "Pursuit - Cornered" Objection theme. But this moment was soon interrupted by z00m when he all of a sudden stated that he posted furry horse porn in the corner of sin dungeon willingly, which in turn labeled him as a furry. And so after all that hard work, AttorneyAle Phoenix Appsapp was defeated in court. Z00m was allowed to stay in SD however, as he technically pleaded guilty, which can be a way of giving pardons in the SD House of Commons. However, z00m is on a short leash, and one or two more crimes will result in a permanent exile. Category:Lore